When I grow up
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: Candace is a aspiring model, but her seceret is starting to hold her back. But has she found someone the same as her?
1. My big break

When I'm Older

**Saturday 3****rd**** January**

**10:00pm**

**My bedroom**

I was sat watching America's Next top MODEL, and I realised they were all stick thin, what is wrong with them why don't they eat? Anyway, after that, I've been posing in front of my bedroom mirror, and if I say so myself, I don't look half bad. My curly, brunette hair looks perfect swinging, whilst I strut up and down; my trout-pout lips are exactly in the right position on my face and my curves are different from the twig models. Voluptuous. I still don't understand how I am not appealing to any boys, let alone the modelling agency!

**11:00pm**

That's it I have to go to a modelling agency.

**Sunday 4****th**** January**

**9:00am**

**Angel's flat**

Itold Angel about my plans; she looked at me in an excited way, and ran and got her makeup. We sat for hours in her flat giggling as she made over me, and then we trotted off to Lady Marlines (the modelling agency) I had booked an appointment this morning when I woke up.

10:00pm

My Bedroom

It seemed like we were sat in the waiting room for years, but it was only 30 minutes, anyway when we got in to see Lady Marlines Angel backed out, so like her, as she saw Lady Marlines staring at her with disapproving eyes, she whispered to me 'I've got to go meet up with James' and left. James is her boyfriend; how she got a boyfriend, and not me, I don't know. Lady Marlines really liked me and told me to stop by tomorrow to do a photo shoot. As I was walking home I saw an advert for a dating site. So I am on the site and have uploaded my details and one pic of me posing in white strapless top and black shorts with purple tights on underneath, I am wearing my converses, and this boy called Big Emo KID starts talking to me he seems really sweet nothing like his username.

**Monday 5****th**** January**

**1:00pm**

**Lady Marlines**

I just had my first ever photo shoot with Lady Marlines, the dress she gave me was gorgeous, it was a little black dress (LBD) with white lace at the bottom it really showed of my curves, and I had black high heels that made me feel 8 feet tall. After the shoot she showed me the photos, and this might just be me but they were AWESOME! She told me that because of my curves I probably wouldn't make it in britian but would do great in America, she even said she would pay for me to get there because she loves my looks.

**1:30pm**

I don't know if I should go and leave Angel behind and I've been talking to Big Emo KID on the dating site and he told me that I should go because he lives in LA and would LOVE to meet me!

**12:45pm**

**Living room**

I cannot get to sleep no matter how much I try I really want to meet Big Emo KID in LA.

**Tuesday 6****th**** January**

**2:00am**

**Lady Marlines**

I am at Lady Marlines, I decided to go to America I may just find my true love, had to tell Lady Marlines (Tina) before 4:00am because my flight is today and she said that I will be getting on that plane in 5 hours! I haven't even packed or told anyone.

6:59am

The Airport

Stood in the dirty, smelly airport texting Angel:

'Angel Hi at da airprt flyng 2 LA c u soon Candy'

I had already rang my family and they told me if that is what I wanted to do I could, I couldn't get through to my younger brother Callum so I spoke to his friend who told me he was really glad for me making a stand for all the curvy models, but then he goes out with Jessica who is anorexic. Back to earth Candace. Getting on the plane wasn't that bad I had been to Florida when I was younger.

10:15am

LA

I am in LA finally, Tina sent her assistant with me seen as she is paying for the trip. I am staying in a 5 star hotel with my own double bed and bathroom. Tina's assistant gave me $2000 to buy some new clothes (Tina's gift) while the assistant will stay and unpack my bags.

**10:54pm**

**My Hotel room**

I finally met Big Emo KID he lives right across the street, he is gorgeous, jet black hair, grey top, black jeans, blue dreamy eyes and a deep soothing voice that said

"Hey Candace is it, your even more beautiful in the flesh" we sat and talked for hours and then as I was leaving he kissed me, oh I was just stood there gazing into his eyes in a wonderland and he lent forward and gave me a kiss. He is such a good kisser and then as I walked away he ran after me and gave me a Rose. When I got back to the apartment my bags were neatly in the corner and everything that was inside them was put away or on my bed. There was a note on my pillow,

_Candace, I will be back soon. Had to go do something important, don't follow me. The room service will be payed for by Tina.  
back soon, Acacia._

At least I knew her name now, Acacia. I wonder how you say it? Where did she go? I had put the rose in a vase I had found in the bathroom, I walked to my window and looked out. The streets were almost empty, apart from the few paparazzi waiting outside the hotel. Suddenly the camera flashed at me, and I realised I was in just my bra and some shorts. This isn't good, but really what would they want a photo of a nobody like me for?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, the more reviews the quicker chapter 2 will be out. I wonder where Acacia went? oh, and you say Acacia like , Ah-kay-sa!**


	2. Pain

**Wednesday 7th January  
11:47am  
Magazine stand  
LA**

It is so sunny outside! I hate it, I will have to wear my best sunglasses. When I finally got out of the house, in a big pair of sunglasses, I picked up a magazine. It had a photo of me in it! I was wrong, they didn't need to know who I was to put the photo of me in my underwear in the magazine. The caption above said '_Timberlake's new girlfriend?_' what!? I aren't Justin Timberlakes girlfriend! The story said that they had seen him walk into the hotel earlier, and they had then seen me in my underwear in, what they thought was, Justin's room. I can't beleive this!

I bought the magazine and stared at the photo for awhile. OMG! My eyes were black, that only happens when....when...I am hungry. Will any _normal_ person notice this?

**1:38pm  
Hotel room**

Acacia looked at the photo of me in the magazine. And she gasped, she must of seen my eyes.  
"Erm....Candace, your eyes there......black!" She whispered to me  
"I know! They must of done something to the photo." I sighed  
That would save me telling her why they are black.  
"Candace, they haven't done anything to the photo. You are going to expose us!"  
What did she mean _us_? She didn't even know my secret, how could she say us?  
"You have to do something, if I noticed everyone else will. Feed next time before going anywhere!"  
"What are you on about? I don't need to feed, I can eat this food fine." I had slipped up by telling her that,  
"No! It isn't the same. It won't quench your thirst! It doesn't to me, come hunt with me later. Please?"  
"Acacia, I don't know what your talking about!" I lied, but my voice gave away I was just hiding.  
"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I am on about. I _have_ lived with humans for years, I can tell."

* * *

**Please review! So what are they on about?**


	3. Author Note PLEASE READ!

**Author Note**

**I will NOT be writing anymore, because of two reasons. 1. I don't know what could happen next, 2. Not many people actually read it. So anyone can carry this on if they want, I doubt it. But thanks to everyone who did read it and sorry for not carrying on. **

**I will try and get the next part of Acacia Athea Clearwater up, but I don't know where to go from the last part. It was only supposed to be a one-shot but I carried it on, and now I am stuck. So, anyone who has ideas on how to progress on Acacia Athea Clearwater message me and anyone who is going to carry on this story please tell me first, as I would like to know how it turned out!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories! Your help is much appreciated. Thank-you again, and check out my other stories!**

**Love, Word-Candy!**


End file.
